


Wildflowers

by SangriaKisses



Series: Flowering [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fantasy, Short & Sweet, Yamanaka Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: Prompt: FantasyFlower Inspiration:In most cultures around the globe, the wildflower symbolizes happiness.The magic that two hands can create.
Relationships: Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Flowering [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089224
Kudos: 16





	Wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yamanaka Week! Here's my small contribution. Hope that you enjoy it!

It was cold. Far too quiet. Usually, it would be welcomed. The noise of the world outside was often overwhelming. Today his home felt suffocating. 

Perhaps it was because he had just been surrounded by his friends. All of whom were too loud and affectionate. The contrast now was startling. 

Sai had been alone for most of his life. Growing up parentless and friendless. He was destined for a tragic life until he took fate into his hands. 

Life may have taken away much from him but it had also gifted him two hands that could create works of art. He’d begun painting as a child as a way to escape the harsh realities of his life. A way to express himself as words often failed him. After a while, though his art began to get noticed. New and unique, the art world ate it up. 

And with that, he’d amassed fame and fortune. 

His works were sold all over the world in galleries and auctions for ridiculous amounts of money. He was constantly invited to events with celebrities and dignitaries. He had a charmed life by any estimation. A success story by all facets of imagination. His life was far better than what it could have been. 

It was all just noise. 

Fake and frivolous. 

For all the gifts his talents had brought him he still felt alone. Something was missing. Despite being an artist the world felt quite colorless. 

His friends did well enough to ensure that he didn’t turn into an odd recluse but it wasn’t enough. Even though at one time it had been. He blamed it on the fact that they were all married now. Ready to start families. They were constantly surrounded by love and warmth. And here he was, in a far too large house, cold, and alone. 

They tried to convince him to put himself out there, to date and meet someone. He couldn’t imagine anything more terrifying. 

He shook away those thoughts as he set up his canvas. When life became difficult, he painted. The rest of the world faded and it was just him. The smell of the paint, the sound it made on the canvas, and how it felt against his fingers. Here, in his paintings, he could create anything that he wanted. An idyllic life in the countryside. A busy one in the city. 

A life that didn’t feel quite so lonely. 

The painting he was creating tonight was just for him. Self-indulgent and one that he’d keep close to his heart. He purchased new paints and supplies for this one. It would be unlike all the rest.

Sai shut his eyes trying to recall the dreamy image. Then his hands got to work. 

Smooth lines and defined curves. He moved carefully, taking time with each stroke and brush. Never feeling quite satisfied. He doubted that he ever would be. 

He took great care with her eyes. Mixing colors to find the perfect shade of blue. A hue as vibrant and pure as a cloudless sky. Her hair was long and golden. The colors were bright and lively. She was the sun to his moon. 

Sai’s fingers traced over the image longingly. It was a masterpiece. 

He’d painted her to perfection, his _Beautiful One_. Still, it was incomparable to the image in his mind. 

He’d always had nightmares. A delightful by-product of the trauma he’d lived through. In this particular one, he was drowning. Breathless and weakened. 

He grasped desperately for the fading light when a hand, pale and delicate reached for him. Pulling him from the darkness into her beautiful glow. 

“Sai, come back. I’m waiting for you.” 

Her smile was kind and her words soft as she held him. The scent of wildflowers enfolding them. And he’d never felt so complete. 

_“Thank you, Miss Beautiful.”_

Sai laid there for hours after waking. Trying to remember what details he could. Drawing and sketching quickly and frantically. Never wanting to forget. 

Sai shut his eyes and took deep breaths. He knew how foolish it was to long for a dream. For a person that his heavy imagination had created. Still, having her there, even just a painting pulled from his subconscious mind, made him feel less alone. 

*

**

The next morning he laid in bed unbothered by the amount of work he had and the number of paintings that needed to be completed and shipped. 

Since the night of that fateful dream, he hoped that one day he’d see her again. He foolishly believed that by painting her last night she’d somehow manifest in his dreams. He’d been wrong. Now he felt lonelier than ever. Stood up by a person that wasn’t even real. 

Alas, she was just a dream and this was real life. And the world waited for no one. 

He made his way towards his studio excited to see his painting in the morning light. 

Rather upon arriving there he fell back confused. The canvas he’d been working on was now blank. Pure white had taken the place of blue and gold shades. Panic began to settle in as he worried that someone might have broken in. Everything else though remained untouched. He had far more expensive items there that would have fetched higher prices. Why steal one painting?

_Wildflowers_

“Sai?” A voice as gentle as a rose petal called out to him. 

He looked up, his eyes widening at the now-familiar person standing in the room. Eyes as blue as the sky, and long hair gold and glittering. His sun. Her smile was warm and soft as she reached for him. 

Tears erupted in his eyes as he drew her in. Feeling once and for all whole and complete. 

His mortal hands could have never replicated how exquisite she truly was. 

_“My Beautiful one. It’s you.”_

Sai had never once believed in magic. His life hadn’t allowed for such things. Fanciful tales and happily ever afters were impossible dreams. But having her there, alive and well in his arms. What other proof did he need?

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to you my lovely creators and the magic that you create. Thank you for sharing your gifts with us.  
> \--  
> I think that it worked with the prompt? It was a little different from the usual but I wanted to write a fairy tale esque story. I hope that you all have just a touch of magic in your lives today. Love you!


End file.
